


Баки Барнс спасает Марвел

by koganemushi



Series: Fix-it [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Endgame Steve Rogers is not my Steve Rogers, Fuck you Endgame, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi





	Баки Барнс спасает Марвел

Чего-то подобного Баки и ожидал. А если и не ожидал, то опасался. Слишком мирной была их жизнь на протяжении последнего года. Никаких войн, никакой крови. После слушания по делу о преступлениях Зимнего Солдата, которое его слепой (и чуточку безумный, по мнению самого Баки) адвокат не только выиграл, но во время которого связал пару федеральных судей и трех сенаторов с Гидрой, Баки Барнс стал почти среднестатистическим жителем Нью-Йорка. Если не считать способности съедать по пицце и целому чизкейку каждый вечер и не набирать ни грамма лишнего веса, игнорируя регулярные физические нагрузки. По поводу чего особенно сильно страдал Сэм. И возможности каждое утро лицезреть капающего слюной на подушку и храпящего как бизон Стивена Роджерса. По этому поводу никто не страдал, а Баки и вовсе наслаждался. Однако этим утром насладиться не пришлось.

Примерно год как Стив оставил ежеутренние пробежки в пользу ежеутреннего секса. И обычно из постели сильно раньше Баки не выбирался. Но сегодня, когда Баки разлепил глаза, вторая половина кровати уже давно пустовала. Краткая проверка периметра показала, что Стив завис перед телевизором, немигающим взором уставившись в бегущие по экрану титры. Услышав шаги, он обернулся. Это выражение лица Баки знал с тех пор, как им было по шесть лет, и у Стива выпал в драке передний зуб. Оно буквально кричало: "Сейчас я пойду причинять добро и справедливость, невзирая на последствия!"

Баки почувствовал, как у него начинает подергиваться глаз. 

Да, мирная жизнь была хороша. Но действовала как наркотик: снижала концентрацию, боеготовность и вызывала пристрастие. Как будто судьба коварно усыпляла бдительность, чтобы в самый неожиданный момент подставить подножку. Или вручить Стиву Роджерсу фильм про Мстителей из параллельной вселенной. 

Из длинной изобличающей речи Баки понял примерно половину, но ему хватило. В чемоданчике, который материализовался при совместном эксперименте Пима и Стрэнджа, обнаружились не магические артефакты другого мира и не чертежи защитного экрана планетарного масштаба, как ожидалось. А пара книг и диски с фильмами в жанре экшн. Когда все причастные поняли, что ни магической, ни научной ценности эти объекты не представляют, про них быстро забыли.  
А Стив, оказывается, забрал диски домой, потому что зачем добру пропадать? Интересно же, что там наснимали в соседней вселенной. Так он и узнал, что ни магии, ни инопланетных захватчиков, ни супергероев в соседней вселенной нет и не было. А Мстители там - герои кино, выдуманные персонажи.

На этом половина, которую Баки понял, заканчивалась. И начинался эмоциональный монолог о справедливости; путешествиях во времени; любви и дружбе вообще; любви и дружбе применительно к Баки в частности; свободном выборе и еще раз о справедливости.  
Стив расхаживал перед ним в синих пижамных штанах с единорогами и разноцветных носках и потрясал упаковкой диска, как боевым трофеем. И вещал, вещал, вещал. Баки аж залюбовался. Вошедший в раж Стивен Роджерс всегда будил в нем совершенно однозначные эмоции и желания.

Однако когда пламенные речи стали напоминать план действий, от размышлений о приятном времяпрепровождении пришлось срочно отвлечься.

\- И куда ты собрался?  
\- Как это куда, Баки! Эти люди извратили...  
\- Про извратили я уже слышал. Стив, эти люди находятся в параллельной вселенной. Они не имеют к нам ни малейшего отношения!  
\- Но то, что они сняли про нас всех, про меня. Они считают, что я мог добровольно уйти в прошлое, оставив вас всех, оставив тебя. Я бы так никогда не поступил. Ты же знаешь это, Бак?..

Взгляд у Стива вдруг стал такой несчастный, что Баки не выдержал: быстро обнял его, прижимая светловолосую голову к своему плечу.  
\- Я знаю, Стиви, знаю. Но что ты хочешь сделать? Придешь в тактическом костюме и со щитом наперевес требовать извинений?  
Пару мгновений Стив напряженно сопел, а потом выдал:  
\- Подам в суд за испорченную репутацию.  
\- Так и знал, что общение с Мердоком еще боком выйдет. Стив, они в другой вселенной!  
\- Уверен, мне помогут Пим и Стрэндж, про них там тоже есть кино. Вот вместе и посмотрим, - кровожадно добавил Стив.

Дело принимало серьезный оборот. Оставалась одно единственное средство, чтобы отвлечь Стива от безумной затеи. Баки мягки коснулся его щеки металлическими пальцами, потянулся к губам, но в последний миг отстранился и с удовлетворением заметил, как Стив проследил его движение глазами.

\- Даже не думай подсунуть это кино Стрэнджу и Пиму, - прошептал он, плотнее прижимая Стива к себе и с жадностью поцеловал, потом отстранился и добавил. - И Мердоку тоже не смей показывать.

На этот раз Стив втянул его в поцелуй сам. Одной рукой зарылся в волосы на затылке, другой по-собственнически обхватил поперек поясницы. Баки глухо застонал ему в губы, подаваясь навстречу прикосновениям.

Продвигаться в направлении спальни спиной вперед и не разрывая поцелуй было сложно. Очень сложно.  
Но чего не сделаешь для спасения вселенной?


End file.
